


Reassurance

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel worries about whether or not he and Dean would've ever gotten together if he hadn't lost his grace, seeing as Dean has always claimed that 'angels are dicks'. Dean reassures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

“What are you worrying your pretty little mind about, Cas?” Dean asked when he could no longer take the eerie silence.

The two of them were on their way back to the bunker after they’d solved a simple case together. It was a pretty long trip, and they’d been driving for three hours straight now. What worried Dean, was that Cas hadn’t said _a single word_ ever since they’d left the motel. All he did was pensively stare out of the window of the Impala, not once trying to strike up a conversation with Dean. Which was very unlike Cas, because if there was one thing that Dean’s boyfriend loved to do, it was babbling about random stuff whenever it was just the two of them. It was one of the many reasons Dean adored him, and so he immediately noticed that Castiel’s behavior was off.

“Nothing is bothering me, Dean.” Cas replied mechanically.

Dean rolled his eyes at the obvious lie, but he didn’t turn to look at Cas, instead keeping his eyes on the road like he should. “Yeah, nice try, Cas. I know when something is up with you… So tell me, _angel_ … What’s going on?”

Castiel was unmistakably flinching; Dean could see it from the corner of his eye.

“Don’t call me _that_ , Dean.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.” Dean apologized instantly.

Even though Castiel had lost his powers months ago, sometimes Dean still called him ‘angel’ without thinking about it. It was meant as a praise, a nickname, but it now occurred to Dean that maybe it _bothered_ Cas when he did it, because the former angel still struggled with being human at times. Then again, that had nothing to do with whatever it was that had already been bugging Cas _before_ Dean had tried to get him to talk…

“Come on, man… Talk to me.” Dean pressed, glancing sideways.

Cas’ body was angled towards the window, away from Dean. Dean ignored Castiel’s physical attempt at shutting him out, and reached out to cover one of the ex-angel’s hands with his own.

Castiel sighed, but to Dean’s relief he didn’t reject Dean’s touch and wrapped his hand around Dean’s. 

Dean’s thumb rubbed the back of Cas’ hand. “Now spill, you’re making me nervous here, Cas.”

The smooth purring sound of the car’s engine was the only thing to fill another long silence, but eventually, Cas spoke.

“I just remembered something you once said… You told me… You said that _all_ _angels are dicks_.” Cas mumbled.

Dean shrugged, not seeing what Castiel was getting at. “Yeah, well let’s be real, _they_ _are._ ”

“But… _I_ used to be an angel, Dean.”

“So? You’re human now. The point is moot, if you ask me.” Dean said, still not sure what the hell was going on inside his boyfriend’s head.

“But that’s just it, Dean… What if I hadn’t been reduced to… to _this?_ Would we have… I mean would _you_ have… Would you have been able to _love me_?”

Cas’ tone sounded pained, and vulnerable, and Dean’s heart dropped to his stomach. He finally grasped what Cas was trying to say… He pulled up, parking the Impala on the side of the deserted road. He turned off the engine, so that he could focus all of his attention on a weary looking Cas.

Dean placed a finger under Castiel’s chin, gently coaxing Cas to look at him. When Cas’ pretty blue eyes met Dean’s, Dean smiled at Cas to encourage him.

“That’s better…” Dean murmured his approval. “Now are you going to listen to me, Cas?”

Cas didn’t speak, but nodded.

“Good.” Dean said, dropping the hand that had been holding Cas’ chin up, so that he could take both of Castiel’s hands into his own. “You want me to answer your question? You want to know if I could’ve loved you if you’d still been an angel?”

Again, Cas nodded, his wide eyes filled with fear.

“Silly dude…” Dean whispered. “Yes, I would’ve loved you. Yes, we would’ve ended up together, because you’re a _special_ angel. Because I _already_ loved you long before you became a human. You being human just made it… easier. Because you couldn’t fly off all the time, and because you were finally learning to understand human emotions. Angels may be dicks, but you were always my exception. Never doubt that, Cas...”

The silence returned in full force. A few stray tears escaped from the corners of Cas’ big blue eyes.

“Dean, I’m… I’m sorry.” He breathed. “I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

Dean suddenly had his lap full of former angel of the Lord, because Cas enthusiastically threw himself at Dean and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying the warm embrace.

“So… Are we good?” Dean eventually verified to make sure, kissing the side of Cas’ face while his hand was softly stroking Castiel’s lower back.

“Yes, Dean… I apologize for being this unreasonable.” Cas spoke right next to Dean’s ear, his hot breath making Dean shiver in the best way possible. “And I have to admit that you were _right_ …”

Dean pulled back so that he could look at Cas, who was smiling again for the first time in four hours. “I was right? About what?”

Cas bit his lip; it looked like he was trying to keep himself from laughing. “Most angels… Well they are pretty big ‘ _dicks_ ’.”

Dean could hear the quotation marks in that statement, and he laughed because it was so typically Cas. Castiel laughed along, the tension leaving both of their bodies.

Dean was glad they’d gotten this out of the way… Sure, angels were dicks. But Dean had always known that Castiel was different. Castiel was _his_ angel, and Dean liked to believe that he had always been meant to love Cas, whether Cas was human, or some powerful celestial being… 

**Author's Note:**

> Fore more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
